fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Whipped Cream
Whipped Cream is an ingredient that appears in various Papa Louie restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria, HD and To Go!, Whipped Cream is available at the start of the game. The badge 'Light and Fluffy' is given when you serve 30 sundaes with Whipped Cream. In Papa's Pancakeria, whipped cream is unlocked on Rank 3. The badge 'Berries and Cream' is given when you serve 30 orders with Whipped Cream. In Papa's Donuteria, whipped cream is a doughnut filling that is available when a player reaches Rank 44 in the game, when Taylor makes his first appearance in the game. In Papa's Bakeria, whipped cream is a starting ingredient, with whipped cream dollop is a pie topping in this game. Customers who order this in Freezeria *Mandi *Lisa *Alberto/Penny *Matt *Kingsley *Prudence *Wally *Matt *Doan *Marty *Edna *Ivy *Clair *Hugo *Chuck *Sasha *Sarge Fan! *Connor *Mindy *Peggy *Cecilia *Clover *Rita *Zoe *Georgito *Tohru *Mitch *Carlo Romano *Kayla *Rico *Bruna Romano *Akari *Vicky *Maggie *Little Edoardo *Olga *Taylor *Papa Louie *Robby (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Captain Cori (Closer) Customers who order this in Pancakeria: *Mandi *Lisa *Cooper/Prudence *Cletus *Sasha *Mary *Greg *Sarge Fan! *Connor *Gino Romano *Mitch *Bruna Romano *Kahuna (Closer) Customers who order this in Freezeria HD: * Alberto/Penny * Bertha * Bruna Romano * Cecilia * Chuck * Clair * Connor * Cooper * Doan * Edna * Foodini * Georgito * Greg * Hugo * Lisa * Ivy * Johnny * Kayla * Kenji * Maggie * Mary * Mayor Mallow * Matt * Mindy * James * Nick * Nevada * Peggy * Pinch Hitwell * Professor Fitz * Prudence * Olga * Radlynn * Rita * Sarge Fan * Sasha * Scooter * Skyler * Taylor * Trishna * Wally * Wendy * Vicky * Yippy * Zoe * Kahuna (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Robby (Closer) * Xandra (Closer) * Captain Cori (Closer) * Customers who order this in Freezeria To Go! * Roy * Mindy * Taylor * Cooper * Maggie * Marty * Wally * James * Mary * Cecilia * Mandi * Sasha * Olga * Clair * Clover * Hugo * Carlo Romano * Bruna Romano * Sarge Fan * Akari * Doan * Matt * Lisa * Cletus * Edna * Georgito * Ivy * Utah * Rico * Wendy * Hank * Foodini * Scooter * Skyler * Boomer * Bertha * Pinch Hitwell * Kenji * Mayor Mallow * Crystal * Hope * Deano * Olivia * Sienna * Ember * Julep * Quinn (Closer) * Gremmie (Closer) Customers who order this in Donuteria: *Trishna *Vicky *Edna *Skyler *Scarlett *Georgito *Cletus *Wendy *Mindy *Taylor *Penny *Kenji *Kahuna *Hacky Zak *Clover *Nevada *Utah *Boomer *Wally *Mary *Peggy *Papa Louie Customers who order this in Bakeria: Whipped Cream: * Mary * Professor Fitz * Kenji * Sasha * Mandi * Penny * Scooter * Whiff (Closer) Whipped Cream Dollop: *Janana *Julep *Kingsley *Nick *Yippy *Peggy *Matt *Santa *Duke Gotcha *Rico *Xandra *Roy *Cherissa *Mitch *Papa Louie *Whiff (Closer) Gallery Whipped-Cream-Icon.png Whipped-Cream.png WhippedCream.png|Whipped Cream as it appears in Papa's Donuteria. Trivia: * All of the closers order this in Freezeria. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Whipped Creams Category:Papa's Pancakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Whipped Creams Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Whipped Creams Category:Papa's Donuteria Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria Whipped Creams Category:Incomplete Sections Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppers